Luxuria ae
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: *titre provenant d'un sort inventé par Madelight/OS/Drago essaie un sotilège de magie noire pour se divertir lui et ses amis. La cible : Hermione Granger. Conséquence : une chaleur insoutenable et des envies pas très catholiques.../ Rating M justifié


_**.**_

_**Luxuria ae**_

_._

_L'homme a un instinct sadique, et la femme un instinct masochiste, lesquels sont inconscients, donc incontrôlables._ **Sigmund Freud**

_Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit._ **Oscar Wilde**

**.**

**.**…**.**…**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger enroule autour de son index une mèche rebelle, qui vient sans cesse danser devant ses yeux, et la replace derrière son oreille. Pour un spectateur extérieur, elle a sans doute l'air un peu ridicule avec son corps frêle et une touffe de cheveux crépus qui semble exploser de volume au niveau de ses oreilles. De profil, seul se démarque son petit nez en trompette et, lorsqu'ils daignent se lever de l'épais livre posé sur ses genoux repliés, on peut également apercevoir ses yeux chocolat aux mille éclats rusés et malicieux. Si l'observateur est minutieux, il remarquera les rayons du soleil, un peu trop horizontaux, qui la contraignent à froncer les sourcils dans une expression presque soucieuse, bien que l'astre éclaire aussi sa peau de reflets dorés. Si le témoin devient obsessionnel, il sourira devant le frétillement de ses longs cils noirs et les coins de ses lèvres charnues incurvées, réprimant parfois un sourire plus franc en fonction de sa lecture.

Si quelqu'un la détaillait de cette manière, avec une telle précision, cela ne devait pas être discret. Et pourtant, personne, encore, n'avait jamais su qu'il s'y adonnait à chaque occasion que Merlin lui offrait. Il faisait glisser son regard aux alentours, ici, c'était le lac et les élèves plus jeunes qui couraient et riaient gaiement en ces premiers jours estivaux. Ensuite, il jugeait ses amis du regard s'il était accompagné, s'assurant qu'eux ne le regardaient pas. Puis, enfin, il s'accordait une dizaine de secondes, grand maximum, à l'observer, un sourire carnassier étirant ses fines lèvres. Et alors, les dix secondes écoulées, à regret, il s'arrachait à sa contemplation pour embrasser à nouveau du regard le décor et les choses désuètes qui l'entouraient, puis ses amis, et elle, … Encore et encore. Ce petit manège pouvait durer durant de longues minutes.

À ses côtés, Pansy riait grassement avec Goyle en se moquant des jeunes recrues Gryffondor et en leur jetant parfois un mauvais sort. Blaise parlait potions avec Nott, qui s'était décidé à rejoindre leur petit groupe quelques semaines plutôt. Et Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, seul au milieu de tous, laissant vagabonder ses songes autour de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait ruiné toutes les théories de son père sur la supériorité de leur sang, qui lui avait fait vivre une vie d'enfer avec ses précieux Potter et la Belette. Celle qui le battait systématiquement dans toutes les matières, malgré les efforts de Rogue pour la rabaisser. Celle qui semblait avoir un courage sans bornes et un moral si dur que les pires insultes ruisselaient sur elle comme de l'eau sur de la roche précambrienne. Celle qui n'était pas à ses pieds et le détestait cordialement. La personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Hermione Granger.

Elle était tellement têtue, prétentieuse et protectrice de ses griffons mal famés et supérieurs. Elle faisait ses grands airs devant tout le monde, se faisant passer pour l'innocente Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard alors qu'au fond sa mauvaise foi était pire que la sienne, lui le vil Serpentard. Il la maudissait. Et cela l'énervait qu'elle soit là, comme maintenant au pied d'un arbre en train de mordiller son index, profondément ancrée dans son putain de recueils de nouvelles moldues. Elle avait l'air tellement sainte, comme ça. Mais tout cela ce n'était que de la foutaise. Et il bouillait intérieurement. Il rêvait de se lever et d'aller la provoquer en duel, là, devant tous, pour leur montrer à eux aussi comment la lionne était fourbe. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne fit rien sauf la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mates, Drago ? » siffla Blaise sur le ton de la rigolade.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, mauvais. « Granger. » Il fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Si on s'amusait un peu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Nott avec un air de conspirateur. Drago lui jeta un mauvais regard. Il n'appréciait pas Nott.

« Et si, on lui montrait à quel point les serpents sont effrayants ! » Ricana Pansy en agitant sa baguette. Une longue vipère noire en sortit et se mit à avancer langoureusement jusqu'à la brune. Goyle se mit à rire bêtement d'anticipation.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Parkinson. » Grogna Drago en détruisant la vipère qui s'évapora en fumée. « J'ai bien mieux que cela en réserve… Un petit peu de magie noire, apprise dans les livres de mon très cher père. » Murmurait Drago. Une rumeur monta quelques secondes entre ses amis et il sentit tous les regards converger sur lui. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper. Il pointa sa baguette. « _**Luxuria**_ _ae_ !* » il vit une onde remuer l'air imperceptiblement. D'abord, rien ne se produisit et ses amis le fixèrent, inquisiteurs. « Attendez un peu et observez-la. » Il savait que cela avait marché.

Le premier signe, qu'il fut le seul à reconnaître, fut lorsque la lionne essuya quelques gouttes qui perlait sur son front – elle avait chaud. En quelques minutes, ses joues chauffèrent et rougirent, et elle alla chercher un bout de parchemin dans son sac, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'en servit d'éventail, se procurant de l'air frais, et repris sa lecture.

Drago Malefoy sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser voir son hilarité latente. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas _si_ mauvais - ce sortilège connaissait plusieurs « niveaux », trois exactement, il n'était qu'au premier. Les deux autres auraient été très gênants. Quand il la vit s'agiter dans sa lecture, il se mordit la lèvre. Il devait s'empêcher de glousser. Il la voyait déjà quelques minutes plus tard, en train de… _non, non_, il ne pouvait pas y penser.

C'est là que la belette fit son apparition. En le voyant approcher, il explosa de rire. « Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle pour l'instant. » marmonna Pansy. Blaise était de son avis.

« Attendez, bordel. Ça vient lentement. Vous ne voyez pas comme elle se dandine et qu'elle a chaud ? Il fait tout juste vingt degrés ! » Ricanait-il. Alors, ses amis furent attentifs.

.

Elle bouillonnait comme jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'être assise sur une marmite et que la chaleur montait dans tout son corps. Sans même s'en rendre compte son bassin avait entamé de légers mouvements circulaires. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron s'assoir près d'elle, Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Elle était en flamme et quantité de ses pensées devinrent totalement incontrôlables. Elle s'empourpra d'autant plus. Ron posa sa main sur son front. « Dis, ça va ? On dirait que ta de la fièvre… tu es brulante ! » Constata-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, je suis plutôt chaude, en effet ! » _Oh, merlin_.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ron alors que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte écarlate.

« R-rien ! » s'écria Hermione, pivoine. « Rien du tout ! Je… Je vais aller prendre une douche froide et ça ira mieux… » Elle remballa ses affaires à toute vitesse et se leva. Toute rouge, elle retint un gémissement en sentant sa petite culotte frotter contre son entre-jambe. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et partit vivement, accentuant _donc_ le frottement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir de telles broutilles avec autant de force ? Elle dut s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, reprendre son souffle. Si elle continuait à marcher si vite, elle aurait un… avant d'avoir atteint l'entrée ! Dire qu'elle devait monter jusqu'au septième étage… Hermione avait le tournis et l'entre-jambe en feu. Alors, elle reprit sa route plus lentement, sans se douter une seconde être épiée par une bande de serpents.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? » s'exclama Blaise ! « On dirait qu'elle est… enfin… c'est possible ?»

« Drago ! » S'exclama Pansy en attrapant le bras du blond, complètement hilare en voyant la Gryffondor marcher lentement, les poings serrés, et s'arrêter tous les dix mètres. « Drago, je veux que t'essaie ce truc sur moi ce soir ! » fit-elle en rigolant.

L'humeur de Malefoy se plomba d'un coup_. Comme s'il allait lui faire quoique ce soit._ Il se leva et s'épousseta des quelques brins d'herbe collés à sa robe. « Comme tu veux, Pansy. »

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Blaise, une drôle de lueur dans l'œil.

« M'assurer que mon sort fonctionne, bien sûr. » railla le blond en levant sa baguette. « _Luxuria ae_ ! » Pansy s'écroula soudainement et fut secouée de tremblements. « Je vous la laisse, amusez-vous bien. » rit-il en tournant leur tournant le dos au moment où Pansy se mit à gémir.

« Drago ! » s'écria Goyle. Il se retourna. « Comment on arrête … ça. » fit-il en pointant Pansy, qui se tortillait dans l'herbe.

« On la soulage ! » ricana Drago.

Les trois garçons se mirent à parler entre eux et Drago les entendit lui dire qu'ils voulaient apprendre ce sortilège. Il continua sa route vers Granger.

.

_Oh Merlin, Merlin, viens-moi en aide…_ Hermione montait les escaliers, arrivant au quatrième étage. Elle soufflait comme un bœuf, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle arriva, en cinq minutes, à monter un nouvel étage. Elle n'en pouvait plus et ses gémissements s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge, souhaitant s'envoler à l'air libre. Elle eut soudain une idée en dépassant la statue de Boris le Hagard. Quatre portes plus loin, elle murmura « Odeur fruitée. » et elle pénétra dans la Salle de bain des préfets… Derrière elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Drago Malefoy attendit quelques secondes et, en entendant les robinets se mettre à couler, il entra.

.

Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette et une douzaine d'énormes robinets se mirent à déverser de l'eau, du savon et toute sorte de produits pour la peau aux senteurs exotiques. En quelques minutes, l'immense baignoire s'était remplie à ras-bord. Hermione se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau tiède, presque froide, espérant calmer ses ardeurs et étouffer ses pensées salaces. En vain. Elle déposa bien vite sa baguette sur le bord et commença à se savonner, bougeant le moins possibles pour éviter les frictions et la chaleur vive, cette boule d'énergie dans son bas ventre qui semblait cogner contre ses parois internes, l'enflammant.

Elle rinçait ses cheveux lorsqu'elle eut la soudaine impression que l'eau était chaude, très, très chaude… Son ventre se contracta et elle poussa un gémissement en s'arquant en arrière. Elle souffla et recommença, sous les assauts d'un plaisir inconnu. Tous ses muscles se tendaient. « Oh … Oh Mer-_LIIIN_ ! » Elle haletait et recommençait, sans jamais arriver à finir, à accomplir la fin de ce qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler _orgasmes_. Elle les sentait monter en elle et chuter avant de culminer. C'était frustrant. Elle voulait s'y aider, elle voulait le faire avec ses mains si cela pouvait lui permettre de le terminer cet orgasme ! Mais ses mains restaient immobiles, crispées sur les rebords de la baignoire tandis que de nouveaux soubresauts la secouaient.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Elle savait ce que c'était, pour avoir expérimenté faiblement avec elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à ressentir autant de bien-être et de folie passagère. Elle n'était plus vierge, elle avait sauté le pas, un jour de vacances, avec Ron. Mais juste une fois, douloureuse, où elle s'était contentée de donner et de subir. _C'est comme toute les premières fois_, lui avait assuré Ginny. Mais Hermione s'était bloquée après cet épisode. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les livres et dans sa matière scolaire, y plongeant cœur et âme, à son habitude.

.

Par Salazar, il était dur comme une roche volcanique en activité. Il avait les lèvres fermement pincée entre ses dents et se retenait de se caresser. La baguette dans sa main effectuait des tours circulaires, gérant le plaisir de la lionne. Elle était au « niveau deux », comme pour Pansy, plutôt. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait être complètement frustrée s'il ne la faisait pas accéder au niveau trois, qui seul, pouvait la soulager. Ou alors il attendait, se montrait et ils se soulageraient, ensemble. Lui et une Sang-de-Bourbe, lui et cette paillasse, cette lionne obséquieuse qui vagissait à quelques mètres lui à peine, lui tournant le dos.

Il était satisfait d'avoir pu entrer si silencieusement. Il s'était ensuite tapis dans un coin, derrière une colonne et juste à côté d'une sirène qui ne cessait de lui faire des clins d'œil suggestifs. _Oh… Et puis merde !_

Alors qu'elle finissait par grogner en s'arc-boutant contre le bord, Malefoy marcha vers elle, sur sa droite, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il l'avait vu nue lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans l'eau – ce qui avait déclenché son érection – et il n'était pas déçu du spectacle. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, si bien qu'il eut le temps d'enlever sa robe et ses chaussures.

« Le souci, avec ce sortilège que je t'ai jeté… » Commença-t-il lentement, faisant sursauter Hermione brutalement. Elle poussa un cri qui finit en plainte gutturale. Il ricana en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. « Le souci, disais-je, c'est que tu resteras dans cet état jusqu'à la folie… ou jusqu'à ce que je lève le sort… (Elle s'arqua encore en arrière, lui tournant le dos et en silence, rouge comme jamais – de colère, cette fois) … ou jusqu'à ce que je t'aide puisque le deuxième effet secondaire est que tu ne peux pas te satisfaire seule… »

« Espèce de sale fouine… » Grogna-t-elle. « C'est toi qui m'a fait… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase tout de suite. Elle reprit après quelques secondes, s'écriant : « ÇA ! »

_Elle est tellement belle_, pensa-t-il en déposant sa chemise par terre, sa cravate verte au-dessus. Tellement grotesquement magnifique. Il sentait son cœur battre dans son membre.

« Je te… déteste… Malefoy. » S'essouffla-t-elle. « ENLÈVE-MOI ÇA … MAINTENANT ! » Elle lui avait tourné le dos, si bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas se déshabiller, à la fois trop prises par son plaisir et trop pudique pour oser regarder en arrière et exposer son corps nu à ce garçon immonde.

Il abaissa lentement son pantalon, entraînant son boxer avec. Il était nu derrière elle. Sans plus attendre, il plongea dans l'eau. Il refit surface quelques mètres devant elle, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se cacher. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient plaqués sur son visage et des mèches venaient se coller sur ses bras, ses épaules et ses seins. En quelques secondes, il fut devant elle.

« Crois-moi c'est par charité que je fais ça… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque – dont suintait le sarcasme - en venant placer le bout de ses doigts à son entre-jambes.

Hermione était muette. Elle n'aurait pas pu articuler un mot. Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait jamais touché qu'en mots, était là, devant elle, une érection visible même à travers l'eau trouble qui la séparait de son regard. Et il avait ses mains sur elle. Elle prenait du plaisir grâce à lui depuis une demi-heure et, désormais, elle en prenait _avec_ lui. Ses mains à elle étaient toujours crispées, collées, sur le bord et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas le repousser. _Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir,_ souffla une voix perfide dans sa tête, tandis que ses songes s'emplissaient de désirs et fantasmes honteux.

Elle posa son regard sur sa peau d'albâtre, sur son torse musclé, sur son cou gracieux et son visage sérieux. Et ses yeux gris qui la fixaient avant de glisser vers ses lèvres et sa poitrine. D'un coup, la cadence de _ses_ doigts se décupla et Hermione se mit à gigoter contre son gré. Elle y arrivait. Elle aimait ça, _elle aimait qu'il lui fasse ça_. Elle le haïssait et cela l'excitait d'autant plus. Un orgasme la secoua, mais un de ces orgasmes qu'elle pouvait désormais sentir_ factices_ et qui suait la magie noire, depuis qu'elle avait un vrai plaisir se logeant en elle, pour soutenir la comparaison.

Soudain, les bras de Malefoy lui saisirent les hanches et il l'assit sur le rebord. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes. Hermione étouffa une plainte surprise, vite remplacée par de nouveaux halètements et cris feutrés. Elle s'arqua à un tel point qu'elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol en sentant son majeure entrer en elle et faire des mouvements rapides tandis qu'il la suçait, la léchait, durement. Elle décolla et perdit le contrôle de son corps. Malefoy dut maintenir ses jambes fermement tandis qu'elle se mit à trembler et donner des coups dans tous les sens. Un cri explosa en elle et hors d'elle sous forme de rire comblé.

Il venait de lui faire l'amour avec ses doigts et elle avait aimé cela. Elle avait adoré, savouré, _ça_ ! Leurs souvenirs communs s'envolèrent, les insultes disparurent l'espace d'une heure ou deux, les laissant savourer ce moment pleinement. Elle le haïssait, mais pour l'instant il ne faisait rien de détestable, son visage était détendu et il souriait pendant qu'elle, couchée, reprenait son souffle. Ils n'étaient plus Hermione et Drago. Ils n'étaient plus Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils n'étaient plus que des amants d'un jour.

Elle se rassit avant de replonger dans l'eau, gênée qu'il l'observe alors qu'elle était nue. Dès qu'elle creva la surface, elle l'agrippa à son cou et vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes et nouer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

.

Drago était fou. Il l'embrassait. Il la goutait et la faisait se gouter elle-même. Cette pensée – qu'elle aime son propre goût sur ses lèvres à lui – l'échauffait. Et lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes fines et musclées autour de lui, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Sa verge était déjà dans la bonne position et il n'eut plus qu'à la guider d'une main distraite pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer pleinement en elle. D'un même ton, ils poussèrent une complainte courte et essoufflée. Elle était tout ce qu'il abhorrait et tout ce qu'il convoitait depuis des années. Son fantasme caché et honteux, la part de lui qu'il devait étouffer chaque matin et qu'il camouflait par des insultes à longueur de journée. Insultes qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui facilitaient pas le travail puisque la voir énervée le rendait fou de désir.

En ce moment, en sentant sa langue dans sa bouche et son corps autour de lui, il était entouré par le paradis et l'enfer. La concrétisation de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer seul, là à lui, l'espace de quelques instants merveilleux. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'aida à se mouvoir contre lui, de haut en bas, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Une part de lui s'inquiéta de son abandon et du fait qu'elle ne soit apparemment plus vierge… Mais il décida d'y repenser plus tard – il avait mieux à faire.

.

Elle faisait l'amour. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie. Avec Malefoy. _Malefoy_. Elle sentait _ses_ mains serpenter sur son corps, caresser sa partie immergée avec brusquerie, agrippant ses fesses durement, plantant ses ongles dans ses hanches. Elle aimait ça. Parfois, comme à l'instant, il la plaquait contre le rebord et libérait une de ses mains qui venait serrer l'un de ses seins en coupe, ou écarter les mèches folles de ses cheveux qu'ils avaient dans les yeux. Mais hormis les gémissements, les halètements et les cris feutrés, il n'y avait d'autres bruits que le remous de l'eau. Ils ne parlaient pas, se laissant bercer par le clapotis et les éclaboussures d'eau chaude, par les plaintes étouffées et débuts de mots arrêtés. De la buée se formait autour d'eux et Hermione ne put s'empêcher, lorsque la pièce fut remplis de ce brouillard suffoquant, de le regarder dans les yeux – chose qu'elle avait évité le plus possible depuis le début. Il était magnifique. Il était incroyablement réel, en elle, autour d'elle et il la faisait souffrir, comme d'habitude, par ses coups de rein brusques et ses ongles dans sa peau. Et il la faisait jouir, jeu pervers et sadique qu'ils semblaient aimer tout deux. Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, après ce regard brûlant. Aucun sourire n'était échangé, juste du plaisir.

Quand il l'obligea à monter sur le rebord et quitter la piscine-baignoire, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle ne protestait pas. Car elle ne protesta pas – elle sortit de l'eau et s'allongea par terre, frissonnant au contact froid, humide et lisse du sol carrelé. Mais ses envies de fuites s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle le vit se couche sur elle, un léger sourire sur le visage. Quand l'avait-elle vu sourire si franchement, si gentiment ? Alors, le serpent vint l'embrasser sur la bouche, pendant que ses mains caressaient délicatement son corps, et ses baisers descendirent le long de son ventre, sur ses seins, puis à nouveau son ventre. Ses mains vinrent bientôt saisirent ses cuisses, qu'il replia sur son ventre, et il s'agenouilla face à elle avant de la pénétrer et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté. Drago commença à extérioriser des râles de plaisir, à genoux devant elle, alors qu'il la burinait. Hermione, perdue dans ses cris saccadés, essayait de garder son regard fixé sur le visage de Malefoy qui, rejeté en arrière, semblait connaître un plaisir sans nom. Un sourire heureux étirait ses lèvres et tous les traits de son incroyable visage aristocratique étaient relâchés.

C'est cette vision qui acheva son désir et la propulsa au septième ciel, entrainant avec elle son amant d'un jour qui eut juste le temps de se retirer et se répandre sur son ventre. Le liquide était à peine plus chaud que la température de la pièce. Drago nettoya cela d'un coup de baguette, l'air désolé. Hermione, redescendue sur terre, lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je te déteste. » murmura-t-elle après que son cœur eut repris une cadence normale.

« Mais moi aussi, Granger. C'est de la charité, je t'ai dit. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque en se tournant face à elle, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Du bout des doigts de sa main libre, il vint retracer le contour de ses seins.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais charitable, Malefoy. » Rigola-t-elle en levant le menton. Elle semblait quêter quelque chose.

Il lui sourit et se pencha, volant un baiser à ses lèvres tendues.

« Cela restera entre nous, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Il aurait pu lui répondre n'importe quoi, justifier par de mauvaises paroles le fait qu'il n'oserait jamais parler quelqu'un de sa honteuse partie de jambes en l'air avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Mais il ne le fit pas. « Évidemment, Hermione. »

Il l'observa un long moment, se moquant de ses cheveux emmêlés, enviant la transpiration sur son corps.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, rougissant en voyant les siens parcourir son corps nu. Elle aurait voulu fuir enfiler quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva son bras et repoussa les quelques mèches blondes, foncées par l'eau, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle en profita pour attirer son visage à elle, l'enjoignant à se coucher sur elle et faire poser son poids sur son corps avide.

Elle aimait ça. Elle couchait avec l'ennemi, dont elle se refusait à regarder le bras gauche, réfutant l'idée d'en être dégoutée. Il était ignoble avec elle en dehors de ces murs embués. Ils se détestaient. Et elle _aimait_ cela. Hermione y voyait une chance incroyable de découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il pensait, elle voyait en lui l'espoir que sa génération de serpents soit comme lui et donc différent intérieurement que la façade qu'ils affichaient.

Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger avait nourri pour lui, en plus d'un dégoût reconnu et avéré, une fascination secrète ? Personne, même pas elle. Excepté lorsqu'elle fixait ses yeux d'orage, dont la tempête laissait place au soleil. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle aimait _ça_.

.

À chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, elle voyait l'espoir d'un monde nouveau, d'un destin nouveau. Alors, elle l'embrassait souvent.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

_**J'avais envie d'écrire… donc voilà, c'est fait ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_Alors, un petit mot, ce qui a fait décoller cet OS, le sortilège _**Luxuria ae**_, ne m'appartient pas ! C'est une invention de __**MADELIGHT**__ dans sa fiction __**Thriving Bones**____(au chapitre 9, fiction excellente si vous voulez mon avis._


End file.
